Trouble?
by LesMisLover15
Summary: Elsa has always lived a perfect life hidden inside her room. What will hapen when she is forced into a high school life and meets Ivan Jack Frost? Will she be able to conceal it or let it go? (There is one character, main character, that is in here. I couldnt find the movie he was in so I couldnt let it be crossover.)
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think? I could use your opinions please! So please reveiw! This is my first one.**

* * *

I wish I could have seen the sun once more. I wish I didn't have to hide constantly. I wish I wasn't trapped in my room by locks securing the door. I wish I could go play. I wish I could hear my sister laugh one more time. I wish I could hug my mom. I wish...

That's what my life is filled with. Wishes. My parents don't like the locks. I requested them, I can't let myself hurt another human. My name is Elsa. I have an ability like no one else. It's a curse,not a blessing. My parents think I was blessed with something that can help me later on in life if I would just leave my room. I can't do it though. I've if someone finds out? Would I get killed? My train of thought was interrupted by a couple knocks on my door. I had a belief that it was my baby sister,Anna. Well she's not a baby as much a couple years behind me.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman," I heard Anna say into the crack of my door. I just sat there and waited. I waited until I heard a thump of her sitting on the floor in front of my room. I quickly got a piece of paper.

'Anna, I can't. Please forgive me.' was all I could write on the paper before I felt tears in my eyes. I quickly slipped it under my door and waited.

'Please. Elsa I want to see you again and have someone to play with. I want someone to talk to. The castle is getting quiet. Please come out soon.' was what I got in response after a few moments.

'Soon. I promise' I quickly wrote before shoving under the door and running back to the window. My heart was shattering at the sadness I was causing my sister I wish I would let myself leave instead of hiding.

My parents are desperate for me to just be happy. I tell them nonstop that I'm more then happy. (We all know that's a lie.) They want me to go outside and make friends, smell the fresh air and feel the sun on my skin.

I want so badly to feel the sun again or to feel love from someone my age. I want to run and play as if I was a young kid again. All I can think of is all the bad stuff that could happen with me out there and the people I could harm for my own selfish reasons.

My parents are the king and queen of Arendell, they are highly respected and love their kingdom. No one could imagine any better rulers.

My parents were also in charge of the exports and imports we get in Arendell so they had to travel a lot. One trip they just didn't come back.

My sister would sleep each night in front of my door after there death. When my parents died I opened the door for the first time in years to find her laying there on the floor sound asleep. I took her by the hand to lead her to her room. Even though she was asleep I was afraid that she would wake up and scare me. I still can't control my powers. If she were to frighten me I couldn't even think of what would happen. Luckily, I got her to bed without a single incident.

I was in my room one night when I heard a small knock. It wasn't Anna usual knock so I opened it to find my servant and best friend,Bell, standing there with a look of fear on her face. Besides my parents she was the only other person who knew of my power.

"Elsa,I have horrible news. If you want to rule the kingdom you must attend high school. That means you will have to leave the castle." she said without looking up at me,but the ground where her feet were kicking a crack on the ground.

"No,Bell. I can't do that! You know I can't leave with this storm raging inside me! What would I do if it got out of control?!" I yelled. I didn't care if someone heard me. Anna is already asleep and no one else came down this hall. I started to cry as I sat there. I wished my dad was here. He used to tell me to conceal,not feel it. I need him now.

"Elsa,it will be ok. I will be going with you and it's only for two years. You can even go during our breaks to get it over with sooner they said." She cooed to me. I knew she was only trying to make me feel better because she used her soft voice. That's what she did best.

"Thank you,Bell. Do you mind leaving me alone till I need to start school? I need to prepare myself. I can't lose control in middle of calculus class." I didn't need to argue or anything before she quietly closed the door. How am I supposed to do this?

It had been about two weeks without seeing Bell or hearing Anna. I missed the noise. I had been laying in bed and trying to sleep when I heard a knock.

"Princess Elsa,it is time to wake up. You must get to school." I heard a small voice say. All I could do was groan and wipe the sleep from my eyes. How is it that I had lasted so many years without having to go to school yet when I want to rule I have to graduate high school. I trudged out of bed and found a uniform with a symbol and a name embroidered into the left side of the blazer. The school of Arendell is a school called Winter School. It is one of the best schools in the world so when people who live in Arendell are required to go there while everyone outside it has to apply.

I got dressed and got my breakfast from outside my door, before I gorged it down. I then got ready with my gloves on to open the door. It took me a couple moments just to open the door. I chickened out and ran back to my bed away from the door. I was stupid to think I could do this. I was dumbfounded that I even agreed to this at all. I heard someone tap my door and instantly hid.

"Elsa, it's me Bell. It's time to go. Me and you going to school together for the first time in years. I'm really excited," she said as she started to come in. My best friend has been looking forward to this day for years. She had been walking into school alone since second grade when I stopped going. This was as scary for her as me.

"I'm scared,Bell. What if I let my feelings get the better of me? What if someone finds out? Or worse! I freeze me teacher! Ok well maybe that won't be so bad." I said with a small smirk. Maybe this won't be so bad. I stood up slowly and just stared.

"Elsa, I'm here so nothing will happen. I'm your personal bodyguard, remember?" She said with a wink. She always knew what to say to me when I need someone to help me out. I grabbed her hand with my gloved hand and we walked out my bedroom door.

We were about to step out the entrance door when I froze. I could see the sun shining just feet away from me. I could hear laughter being carried through the air. All of my desires were coming true in that one moment.

"Elsa, let's go we will be late to school. Let's go." Bell said as she tugged my arm. I let her pull me out without fight,knowing fully well that if I didn't. Then I would never leave this castle. We walked, I saw people I've never seen and people with familiar faces yet couldn't put a name with the face. I felt warmth on my face and smiled upward as I soaked it all in. This is what I've wanted then why am I so scared?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you thhink! I would like to know! R&amp;R. :)**

* * *

I looked around as if I was a little kid at a candy shop. I could hear the birds sing in the trees and see trees start to lose there leaves. I saw the diffrent color sky as we walked down the park sidewalk. This was something that I wanted to experience everyday and hope that it will melt away all of my problems. It had all made me smile as we walked through the beauty of Arendell.

I stopped right when we reached the gate of the prestine school I was about to attend. I couldnt help, but still feel the butterflys in my stomach as I looked inside from the outside at all the kids smiling or laughing with their friends. This was going to be my territory during the seven hours of torture at the school, or at least I thought. I mean there is the fact that I am the soon to be queen of Arendell.

I felt Bell grab my arm and drag me through the gates. I tried to pull my feet back to slow the process of getting to the office down. It would keep me farther from the office, the one place I wasnt ready for. She had been able to pull me into the courtyard and I instantly started to stare around. All the students had started to stare at me as I stood there and I could hear the whispers about me go around the courtyard, it frightened me.

I quickly looked down at the ground and started to run to the office. I could feel my hands start to get cold in my gloves. I heard Bell yell for me, but by the time I reached the door she had caught up to me. I had my hand on the handle and felt the knob freeze under my hand. I heard Bell gasp and grab my hand before it could spread even farther.

"I knew this was a bad idea! Why am I here!?" I screamed at Bell. Im terriffied more then ever as my powers are getting stronger by the day and its getting harder to concel them.

"Elsa? Is that you? I thought it was a lie when the servents told me that you were going to school!" I heard a voice that sounded just like Anna behind me. I turned quickly to see a face full of freckles and bright orange hair with a streak of white through it looking at me.I couldnt help that smile that was creeping up my face as I looked at her. She has grown since the last time I opened my door. She looks more mature, it made me feel glad I had left my room at all.

"Anna! There you are! Bell and I are heading to the office you want to come?" I said so quietly I was surprised she heard me at all.

"I cant I am going to see my friends, but I wanted to say good luck today and hope to see you at dinner." She said almost as quickly as she left. I wanted her to stay, but knew that she had more then one friend then me so I shouldnt try very hard to gain every punce of her attention.

"Come on, Elsa. I cant be late to first." Bell said into my ear as I went into a land I shouldnt go into, memory land. That is the worst place for me and my powers. I dont need to freeze anymore handles today.

When we reached the office I heard a dinging sound come from speakers in the walls and instantly looked at Bell, who could only chuckle at my face.

"Its the bell, Els. That means we have to get to class which is what I have to do. So ill see you at lunch ok? Have fun!" She yelled as she left me in the middle of the hallway. I looked around and saw the saign that said offfice in big bold letters and instantly went there. I grabbed the handle and luckily nothing happened this time.

"Ah, you must be Elsa princess of Arendell. I guess you need your schedule and map. If you need any help then please dont hesiatate to ask anyone at this school. Ah, hear we go. Have a nice day." Was all the lady at the desk told me as she handed me my schedule. I looked at the map and was instantly confused. Just what I needed, a scavenger hunt! I just left though with a polite thank you and went off on my way.

I was looking at my map and searching the room numbers above the doors in hope of finding my math class only to bump into a strong body. I looked up from the papers to see a boy standing there. He was just staring at me as if I was some crazy person for bumping into him.

"Im so sorry. I was trying to find my math class and wasnt looking up. Its all my fault, Im sorry. Im rambling arent I? Im sorry.." I said quickly as I looked down at the ground and scoulded myself for embarrassing myself in front of some as cute as him. He had blue eyes that were almost as intence as my ice powers. He had white hair that was cut short, but perfect. I couldnt help but to nitice that he was wearing a old blue sweat shirt and cacky pants instead of the uniform.

"Dont worry about it. I understand first day problems so its all good. See you around then." He said as he walked away from me with a smile. That was new, someone who didnt know who I was. It was new, but I liked it. Who was he and why didnt he just tell me his name. All I know is that this school will be bad for me.

I ended up finding my math class all the way at the other end of the hallway of where I bumped into the mysterious guy. I cant tell if I was sad or happy about not seeing him again. Right now I really hope I see him again, something about him intrigued me. I just have to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it! Tell me what you think! R&amp;R :)**

* * *

When I found my math class, I just stood there in front of the door deciding if I should just go in or make a run to the castle. I finally knocked on the door and stood there for a couple of moments until finally a woman in her mid-twenties opened the door.

"May I help you?" Was all she said until finally her mind remembered that she would have new student coming. "Oh, you must be,Elsa, right?" All I could do was nod my head at her and look at the ground as my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Good,you found the room,without ease right? Come in please!" I could tell by just that one conversation this year that this was going to be a long year in math, but a good one. I walked in with my eyes anywhere, but my fellow classmates. I wasnt ready to look at them yet.

"Class, this is our new student,Elsa. Elsa, why don't you tell us about yourself a little before taking a seat?" my teacher said as she clapped her hands and jumped up like a giddy little kid.

"Um, my name is Elsa and I am soon to be queen of Arendell. I was homeschooled up till now." I said as I rubbed my neck and looked at all the eyes that were glancing at me. I could feel my cheeks flame up as no one said anything.

"Very good,Elsa! Why don't you take a seat next to Hans? He should help you if you need any." I quickly picked up my stuff and ran down the aisle to make it to the last row. I made it without completely embarrassing myself. I looked over at the boy next to me to see that he was smirking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I said quietly to him in hopes that he would get the hint and just leave me alone. I was now touching something so if I get to emotional then this desk might end up like a popsicle, I don't need that on my first day here.

"Oh, you. You're funny, you just made everyone's day. You have nothing to be embarrassed about yet you still were." He said with a chuckle before looking back at the board. I could tell there was something about him and it was unnerving to my gut. I had the chance to look him over as he took the math notes.

He was tall with a body that a guy could wish for. He had the jaw line that every girl wants a guy to have. He has the orange hair that is greased up on his head, that was to tell you the truth nasty. He had brown eyes that every girl drooled over. All in all, he was every girls dream guy. He was a player to sum it up. I wish I could move my seat even more now.

I looked at the board and started to copy everything down when I saw that someone was looking to the door. It looked like Anna, I could see her green doe like eyes from a long distance. Except they weren't looking at me, but Hans. Why would she be looking at him? He is obviously not that great, but yet Anna is willing to look at him during school and risk possibly getting in trouble.

I finally saw that she had ran away from the door and went back to her class, hopefully. I went back to my notes when I lost my train of thought again and started to go to mystery boy. He was by far better then Hans even is he was skinner and didnt have muscles. He had the white hair that wasnt greased up, but looked like he got out of bed. He also had blue eyes that made me want to stare into them and find out his secrets. There was also one more thing that made me want to meet him again. I just can't put my finger on it.

I roughly shook my head and went back to my notes. I can't like some boy that I just met! I can't like anyone at all with my powers. I mean come on Elsa pull it together! By the time I finished all the notes the bell rang and it was off to find my next class, english.

I made my way through the halls and ended up finding it quicker then I thought. That might also be the fact that it was right across the hall from my math class. I walked in and introduced myself to the teacher, who was name . He told me to take a seat and wait for the bell for when we started. I sat down in the back corner and watched as the students filed in. There was a student that walked in like she owned the classroom.

"What are you doing in my seat, new kid?" she said abruptly to me. I looked at her and saw that she looked like she had plastic surgery left and right on her face. It was quite ugly if I do say so myself. She was a brunette, which makes no difference to anyone, but it might explain the attitude. She was probably the queen of this school.

"Sitting, why?" I said sarcastically to her. I watched as her face started to get boiling red with anger and started to smirk. I didn't care if she got upset, she had no right to treat anyone the way she just treated me.

"Move. I swear if you don't move i'll ruin your school life. I'll make you the outcast here." She said as she started to pull my hair. She yanked it one more time so the I finally fell onto the floor. I just looked at the teacher to see that he was looking at the computer completely oblivious to what just happened. I felt the ground around me start to get cold. I quickly pulled my hands up and got up hoping that no one would slip on it. I sat down and tried to get my emotions in check and tried to keep all the coldness inside if me. I was just having trouble doing that.

Finally, the bell rang and I was without a seat to sit in as all of them were taken. I ended up in the way back at a table used for computers. I sat there wanting so badly to freeze that girl into a popsicle stick when she raised her hand.

"Yes,Aoife?" My teacher said with a look of slight annoyance on his face.

"Is it true that if I blend my nail polish together that it will make a different color?" she said with a giggle. I guess its true that there are some stupid people in this world. Aofie is one of them.

"How would I know, Aofie? I teach english, not how to paint your nails." He snapped. I couldn't help, but laugh at that. I saw her turn around and glare at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead. This was not going to be a good year here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! R&amp;R PLEASE! :)**

* * *

The bell finally rang after a long and torturous period of english. I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of my seat. I was running down the aisle when someone stuck their foot out in front of me, I went falling down to the ground. I looked up and saw that everyone was laughing at me as my cheeks flared up. I saw who the culprit of tripping me was and instantly started to raise my hand, when I suddenly got up and ran. My emotions were running wild already and we were only in the second period. I wish I had decided not to do this in the end.

I was out of the classroom with one regret, not standing up for myself. I can't let people push me around all the time while I go to this school. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I looked at my schedule for my next class to see that I had p.e. I went to the gym which was easy to find and went to the girls locker room to find the coach. I found her sitting in her office on the computer playing spider solitaire, dont teachers ever do work?

"Um, are you ? I think your my teacher for p.e," I said to her as she had her back to me. She jumped almost out of her skin and slammed her computer shut. She gave me this look of sheer hate even though we just met.

"Yes, I'm . You are?" She said calmly to me. I just stared at her for a couple of moments before I thought I should probably introduce myself.

"My name is Elsa Trueman. I'm sorry if I frightened you, I was home schooled before this so I didn't know." I said as I looked at the ground in front of me and tapped the tip of my toes on the ground. I heard a sigh and looked up, she was rubbing her face before she looked at me.

"Its ok, Elsa. I think I should show you your locker now. You will have to dress out everyday or I will fail you." She showed me to my locker and gave me the combination to it. I had no clue how to open it so I asked the girl next to me. She was mixed, but had caramel hair that you don't see very often. She also had these striking turquoise colored eyes. I was surprised that Aoife hadn't gotten to her yet.

"Hi, my name is Elsa. Thank you for helping me, otherwise I would have been late to class." I said as I stuck my hand out in hope that she wouldn't just leave me standing there with my hand out like an idiot. She smiled and took my hand.

"My name is Amanda. It was my pleasure to help. And you have Coach Stevens to right? I have her. How has school been today?" She said as we quickly changed our clothes into our pe uniforms.

"Well it has been fine, I ran into a boy who never told me his name. I'm sitting next to some boy names Hans that seems horrible and have already made enemies with Aoife. Otherwise it has been perfectly fine." I lied about that last part so I could avoid questions. I don't need to spill my guts to her yet.

"You already made enemies with Aoife? That was fast it took me at least three weeks to make enemies with her. There is Hans who every girl is perfect here, but he isn't that bad of a human being, he donates to charities and helps kids in class when he is asked. He really isn't that bad." She said with a blush with the last couple sentences. I couldn't help, but smile at that and smirk. I could tell she likes him.

"You like him don't you?" I said while we sat in the bleachers. She looked away and then back at me with a shake of the head.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up,Elsa! No one can know, ok?" She said before the coach told us what we are doing today, dodgeball. I looked around at the other kids in my class to see that Aoife was in it and she had her sights set on me. I cowered away a little in my seat when I saw that.

We stood up and started to pick up teams. I was picked last for Amanda's team considering that she had a competitive spirit she picked the best team she could. Aoife was on the other team and had a look to kill.

"Play!" Coach yelled and ran to the sideline. Everyone on the other team ran toward the middle to get a ball while Amanda had us wait for them to throw them at us. I would move out-of-the-way quickly with each ball thrown at me. Everyone grabbed the balls thrown at us and Amanda held her hand up until she threw it down and everyone pelted their ball at the cowering team on the other side. We were able to get half the team out until we started to lose some of our solders in this battle.

It was almost time to go when me and Aoife were the only two people left on the court I could hear Amanda yelling things for me to do. I was starting to get excited as I picked up the ball it started to get cold in my hand I quickly threw it at the wall behind her and watched as the ball richochet of the wall and hit her on her back.

"OUT! The winner is Amanda's team! Lets clean up!" Coach yelled as the guys cleaned up and the girls went to the locker room.

"Hey, Elsa! Dont you ever humiliate me like that again! I am going to get me revenge!" Aoife said as she got into my face. All I could do was ignore her and check my schedule. I was going to leave early for my next period to find it. I was changing when she pulled my hair."Do you understand me?" she whispered in my ear. I just school my head yes and pulled away. My locker was starting to freeze from my grip even though I had my gloves on. I changed quickly and left right afterwards.

I was running down the hall looking for my history class when I once again slammed into another body. I looked up to see who it was and saw the mystery guy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to be without wi-fi for a couple of days so I thought one more update today wouldn't hurt. Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! R&amp;R :)**

* * *

"Whoa, there. Why are you running? Wait, aren't you that girl who ran into me earlier?" He said as he offered me a hand up. I felt my cheeks burn and took the hand.

"Um, yeah that's me. Names Elsa, what is yours?" I said putting my hand out. He took it as he laughed. I went through my memories of the moments before to see if I had done anything embarrassing.

"Who shakes hands anymore,Elsa? And names Ivan Frost, but people call me Jack. It's nice to meet the girl that keeps running into me." He said with a deep chuckle. I seem to have a problem with blushing every five minutes because there go my cheeks again, burning.

"Well, Jack, I shake hands still. I also need to go find my history class so it was nice to talk to you." I said as I walked away from him.

"Wait,Elsa. Who do you have for history? I have history next, if you have the same teacher, you want to walk together?" He sounded all nervous, I couldn't help, but laugh. I looked at him and saw a little look of hurt.

"Oh, no I would love to walk with you! It's just funny that you are acting nervous around me. That's it. I have, um, a teacher named ." I said quickly so he didn't think that I was laughing at him.

"Good,we have the same teacher. Lets go now. Let me explain that I am nervous to be talking with a girl for one thing, but also a pretty girl for that matter." Was he flirting with me? I couldn't stop a small giggle come out of my mouth. I quickly put my hand over my mouth before it could keep going. Finally the bell rang singling the end of third period.

"Lets just get to class,Jack. I need to get there on time to get a good seat." I said as I started to speed up my pace, pulling him along with me.

"OK,Elsa. You won't need a good seat you can sit next to me and Aoife, she's going to like you."He said with a smile until he saw my face it started to slip. "Do you know her already? She's really nice I promise, just might seem a little mean in the beginning, but in the end she's not."

Does he really not see her true colors? What is it with this school and them not seeing anyone's true colors? I think he just went down in my book from that comment.

"It's okay. I'll find a seat so no worry," I said with a smirk. I was really hoping to sit next to him, but the moment he said her name.

"To late, you are going to be sitting with me. I think you will like her if you give her a chance." he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze and pulled me into the classroom. I just pulled my hand out as it started to cool singling that my emotions were high. I went to the teacher and introduced myself. She told me that it would be easy to catch up and that I should have a notebook for this class. I shook my head and took a seat away from Jack in hopes that he forgot that I was in his class.

I heard footsteps behind me and someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see him standing there. I sighed as he looked at me.

"Elsa, I didn't forget. Come on," he said as he grabbed my bag off the ground forcing me to follow. I groaned and tried to grab my bag only to have him tighten his grip on my bag. He set my bag down in a seat next to his desk. "See wasn't that hard," he said to me as Aoife walked in. He waved to and she smiled brightly at him.

"Jacky! I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed at him and hugged him. All of that I just saw made me gag inside my mouth. She looked over at me and gave me the once over.

"You're in my seat again," she said flatly. I just sat there and didn't do anything."I said you are in my seat," a little more aggressively. She grabbed my seat and walked it over to the seat where I before was. I just gave a look at Jack that said 'are you sure' and walked over to the seat. I was walking and once again I fell.

"Oh, my goodness. Are you okay?" she pretended to act innocently and tried to help me up, my anger was making my powers to come out and I let her feel the coldness. She let go and glared at me. "Leave Jack alone, got it? He is mine," she said with a quick whisper in my ear and a kick to my shin. That was going to leave a bruise.

That was a stupid idea, Jack, was all I could think all through the boring class of history. I looked over a couple of times to see him looking at me, but then turning away quickly. I just laughed at that and watched the clock tick away. Finally, the bell rang and I bolted out the door.

"Elsa, wait!" I heard someone behind me yell. I stopped and turned to see Jack running after me.

"What,Jack? I have to go, I shouldn't even be talking to you right now," I said as I started to walk to lunch. I was looking for Bell as we walked.

"Well, then how about lunch?" he said quickly before Aoife came running up.

"Jack, there you are! How about lunch?" she said getting right into his face looking as if she was going to kiss him.

"Nice talking,Jack, but gotta go!" I said running away. My hands starting to freeze a little as I felt tears prickle at my eyes. I heard him yell my name, but I didn't stop once till I ran into Bell talking to my pe friend.

"There you are,Elsa!I have been looking for you everywhere," Bell said after spotting me. She saw the tears in my eyes and instantly started to worry. "What had happened? Just breath now," she soothed to me grabbing my hands trying to warm them in hopes they wouldn't get bad, but they started to get colder and colder till finally Bell said that we needed to say bye to Amanda. We said our goodbye's and ran somewhere I didn't know in hopes of calming me and my nerves down.


End file.
